Marcelyina
Marcelyina Arcoyris was born during a typical icy blizzard in the heart of Morat Ras. According to her father, Famusa Arcoyris, this was the last time either of them saw her elven mother. She did not survive the childbirth. Early life was difficult for Marcelyina. Famusa was known to his small village as a simple yet reliable baker, routinely preparing bread and other baked goods with the welcomed assistance of his young daughter. In reality, he was a man of few words and fewer patience still. Marcelyina knew better than to ask Famusa about her mother, for after each attempt, Marcelyina received no answers and only succeeded in angering her father. She believed that Famusa blamed her for her mother’s death, and would never truly love her. Marcelyina cried herself to sleep every night. A dark green-and-black tempest swirled overhead as Marcelyina floated through the abyss. Hovering above a crevasse of endless nothingness, she ascended towards the immense, dark silhouette of her mother. Closer and closer and… with a snap, she started rocketing downward at an immense speed. At just mere feet from the ground, Marcelyina snapped awake, disoriented. She had this dream often, and each time it occurred it became considerably more stressful. She could not go on like this. A few weeks after Marcelyina’s 15th birthday, on a day when her father happened to be particularly nasty to her, she grabbed what little belongings she could find and ran. Her immediate destination was unknown, but she felt she finally knew what her dream was trying to tell her. She needed to find her mother. Perhaps her father was lying about her death. Perhaps he was telling the truth, but withheld information about her mother’s relatives. Either way, there were things her father did not and never would tell her. She would need to find out for herself. Over the next few years, Marcelyina managed to hop from place to place, finding shelter in traveling caravans and baking sweet confectioneries in return. Her dreams were less severe but still recurring and impossibly frustrating, as she seemed to get closer and closer to the shadowy figure of her mother each time, yet always was doomed to fall short. One afternoon, after impressing the townsfolk with a new sugar-topped swirled pastry she had recently invented, she came across a group of small individuals laying in the grass, eyes pointed up to the sky. Tiptoing closer she not only could see just how small these individuals were, but could also hear them conversing, debating and disagreeing over which cloud most resembled which wild beast. Marcelyina looked up to identify the cloud herself, but while doing so tripped on a shrub and fell, sending her pastries tumbling in every direction. The gem gnomes who had been debating the clouds jumped up, eyed the cascading pastries, and began voraciously collecting and consuming all they could see. As Marcelyina climbed to her feet she found herself surrounded by the gnomes, their faces covered in crumbs and frosting. She thought, just for a moment, that she saw the gnomes’ eyes widen before snapping back to normal. They introduced themselves, complimented and lauded her confectioneries, and began talking. She wasn’t quite sure how it happened, but Marcelyina ended up telling the gnomes all about her mother, her quest for more information, and her dreams. The gnomes seemed enthralled at each detail of the recurring dream, and frequently asked for more and more details. Marcelyina even thought that she caught one of the gnomes giving her details on her own dream before she did… but that must have been a mistake, she realized. After Marcelyina explained how, after she almost reached the silhouette of the mother, she always suddenly dropped to the ground and awoke. The gnomes looked at each other with intrigue. There was silence - until the smallest one, while slowly scratching his beard, asked Marcelyina if she always looks directly at the silhouette as she heads towards it. She thought about this, and right as she realized that she did indeed always focus on the silhouette, the gnomes gave a quick farewell and took off down the hill. That night, she was back in the dream again. However, even in slumber, the words of the gnome permeated through her mind. She almost instinctually averted her gaze from the silhouette she had become so accustomed to and instead looked straight upwards. She felt herself float on and on, farther than she ever floated in her dreams before. She would have most certainly have fallen by now, she thought. She could feel the silhouette, which she finally reached, effortlessly swoop over and above her. This was not her mother. This was no elf at all. She could not explain it, but this shadowy being radiated understanding. It knew her, it had always known her. Before she had time to think, it rushed towards her, enveloping her in its misty embrace… then she awoke. She knew of Mab. She knew her story. She knew her life’s goal. In the following weeks she located the gnomes, whom she knew were also disciples of Mab. They assisted her in honing her intuition and her ability to identify the abstract. Donning the symbol of the shut eye, she set out to find worthy others, in hopes of eventually freeing her god from her exile. Only then would Mab have enough power to reveal to her the truth about her mother and her elven ancestry. Her true quest had finally begun. Her recent travels have been hounded by Empyrean Inquisitors. She is considered an open enemy of the Inquisitors, namely High Inquisitor Var'izan. Marcelyina wears the Trómosmail, an artifact previously worn by the Orog hero deity Bolg the Bloody. Category:PC Character Category:Campaign V PC